Tony, We Aren't in Kansas
Chris: Last time, on Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites... *scenes of every scene of Chris getting hurt of the last eights seasons are shown* Cut it! Dooon! Don: Uh, yeah? Chris: Put the right video! Don: Geez Chrisette, you can't even understand a joke... *right video plays* Chris: .. we took all of our contestants outdoors to sleep on the forest... Did I say sleep? Hahahah, search for a horror story parts, that they later had to read. While some of them seemed to enjoy this really.. *shows Karli scaring her team* others had a worse night... *shows Courtney getting yelled by everyone*. However, Courtney found a friend on Cody, Karli found a friend in Will, Jen found a "friend" *making little comas with his fingers* in Crimson, and Katie found more than a friend in DJ. At the end, the winners were the Buffaloes, and the Falcons eliminated Jacques, the Ice Dancer. But that was yesterday, and this is today. For who will the sun shine? Discover it here, now, on Total... Drama... Faaans Vs. Favourites! *images of Chris getting hurt play again* DOOON! Theme Song Plays. Scene shows the cabin side of the girls, where the females of the Falcons are sleeping. It shows Esperanza, that is snoring hard with her tool belt at the side of the bed, Karli that while sleeping says words such as "blood.... murder...", Jen, that sleeps with her hands up, to have her nails safe, Crimson, sleeping with Gwen's diary under her bed (Alejandro's mistake was going to the cabin, when Courtney was sleeping at the Spa Hotel) and Arianna, that is sleeping hugging the pillow, until some music sneaks in the cabin. She opens her eyes. The camera shows the woods, as the song is still playing. The camera finally reaches it's origin. Jake is sitting on a log, playing a guitar, and singing. Jake:'' You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. '' You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing... '' ''You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded... '' ''You, picking on the weaker man Well you can take me down with just one single blow but you don't know, what you don't know... Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean... '' ''Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean... '' ''Why you gotta be so mean? Arianna: *appears behind him, still on her pyjamma* Wow, Jake! Didn't know you knew how to play the guitar... Jake: Ari! *scared* How long have you been there? Arianna: Enough to have get all the lyrics. Are you reffering to your brother? Jake: *sigh* Uh, yeah... Well.... he's been screwing me up more than usual, lastly... But hey he's my brother, I don't want him to rage by telling me. Esperanza: *appearing from the same place than Arianna* You have to stand up for what you deffend! Jake: What?! Who else has heard me? My brother? Esperanza: No one else. And if it was your brother, I wouldn't be worried. The guy's as dumb as a brick. As I was saying everyone messes with me, but you think I shut everything, and hold my fears? I have to get over it, so I snap at them, and follow my dreams! I would tell you to snap at him as soon as possible. Jake: Well... Nice tip, I think I'll obbey you on that... Arianna: *laughs* Back at the cabin. Jack: *yawn* Ugh...what was all that singing from before? Brody: Nothing that really matters... I am having no success trying to sabotage Trent and Bridgette.. what should I do? Rock: I think that for a master plan you should need a mole on their team. Brody: A mole? Why? Rock: I mean, you can try to sabotage them from this team, but you need to be closer, if you want to hurt them... Brody: Nice idea... the question is... who? Scene changes to the Spa Hotel's living room, where they are having breakfast. Alejandro arrives. Alejandro: Good mooorning! DJ: Morning, Al! Alejandro: *weird face* Call me Alejandro, DJ. Well, everyone call me that. Cody: Oh... so not calling you Al? Alejandro: *accidentaly tips with Cody's chair, and Cody falls to the floor* Oops! Cody: Ouch! Courtney: Oh my gosh are you ok? Cody: Yeah.. heheh.. Courtney: I mean.. nice.. we need everyone healed for the challenges. Now, can you please bring this suitcase of mine to the room? I mean, if you are fine with it... Cody: Don't worry I will *leaves* Alejandro: Uh... *conf* What's on with Cody and Courtney? I have to keep an eye on them... DJ: Katie, anything I can bring to your room so I can safe you struggles? Katie: No, but thanks. It will be fine if you sit here with me and Lindsay and have breakfast. DJ: Nice! Lindsay: Hi DK! Alejandro: Uh.... *conf* I have to keep more eyes than I thought on my teammates... As Sky gets in the room, everyone greets her, instead of booing her like in the past. They are all thankfull to her for her help with magic. Alejandro gets out of the rooms, sighing. Sky: *conf* Did you see that? They all greeted me! Hahah! This was redemption! yay! Alejandro: *conf* Brrrr... Sky is getting way too popular... using her magic was a way to make her shine.... but I have to close that light... Alejandro advances, until he arrives to a closed door. He gets a key out of his pocket and opens it. He then opens a light, and the inside is show. There is a small stage, with twenty-one puppets like the ones shown in This Is How We Will End It. Alejandro: I have to modify this... *places puppet DJ and puppet Katie side by side, and same to puppet Courtney and puppet Cody. He then places a red sticker on puppet Sky.* The game is still on, and I am still the puppet master. Gwen: *walking outside* Geez, couldn' be anymore with those guys. Seriouslly, what's going on with them? They are all so lovey dovey... get me sick... Brody: Hi! You are Gwen, right? Gwen: Agh! Warm before appearing suddenly! Brody: Oh, really sorry *shakes her hand* I am Brody. I wanted precisely to talk to you. Gwen: Why? Brody: I need a favor. Can you get between Trent and Bridgette? Mess with the relationship? You are his ex, wouldn't you like to get him sad? Gwen: WHAT?! Seriouslly, what's wrong, with you? What have they done, to you? Brody: To me nothing, but to my Bro, Geoff! Bros forever! Gwen: Oh, My God, start living your own life! You aren't your bro, live your own and leave them alone! Brody: So...does this mean you aren't in? Chris: Attention, camers! Everyone go to the stage, guess you all know where is that! If not, stick to a veteran! Today's challenge is about to begin! Scene cuts to the stage, where some contestants are arriving, while others are already sit. Lindsay: Katie! Saved you a sit! Katie: *arriving with DJ* Oh thanks Lindsay! Oh, but there's just one! DJ: Don't worry, I'll go and sit with Cody... *leaves* Will: *arriving* Woah, this is enormous. Got lost. Karli: Luckyly you arrived here and no bear or other animal killed you and ate all your intestines. Will: Animals don't do that. They never hurt if you don't bother them, and I don't bother animals. Karli: Don't worry, I was just kidding, come and sit here. *Will does* Jack: *sits next to his brother* Ugh, hope today's challenge has soemthing to do with sports, huh bro? Jake: Uh yeah, I storngly hope so... *Esperanza stares at him. He looks to another side* Arianna: I am happy we came to the stage! Maybe we're gonna watch a play! Wouldn't that be great? Jake: Yeah, that's somehting I actually hope! Jack: Play? C'mon, bro, don't be such a girl. *Ari, Esperanza, Crimson and Jen glare at him* Crimson: I hate plays. Rock: Maybe it's a concert! *rock thing in hands up* Kelly: Maybe it's an auction! Chris: No, no and no. Wanna guess again? Gwen: If you could just... you know... go for it? We would thank you that... Chris: Ok... but get ready.. because today's challenge may be perfect to some of you, but totally freak out others... cause today... you teams, are going to make each... a musical! *several "WTF?" or "shit" or "yay" are heard* I know, I know.. isn't it just great? One of my best ideas... Jack: Hah! There's no way I am going to do such a gay thing! Chris: What you just said? Jack: Why? Chris: You used the G word as an insut? Jack: Be a man, God! And yeah, I said gay! Chris: If you actually use that word to insult someone or to tease, you will be automatically eliminated, Jack. Jack: Oh, C'mon! You won't dare too! Chris: Yeah, I will. People like you are the ones who make the world as it is. *everyone stares at him*. Ok, the challenge consists into the teams preaparing each a version of a famous musical, with all the props and lights you'll get fro the backstage or that junk pile. A classic. Jen: Eww... and how's this a challenge? Chris: Well, the works done by the two teams will be judged by three judges that will give you points. The teams with the biggest amount of points, wins. Kelly: And who are the judges? Chris: One is, of course, myslef. the best. Then, Don Peters is also judging, because my boss, Mr. McCalhoun thinks that he is the best and knows a lot onto what people likes. Don: *makes a gun with his fingers to the cast, and smiles* Yeah! Chris: And, our last judge, comming from LA, where she has recently gained fame.... our guest star.... Danielle!!! Danielle: *appears in a blue dress* Hi everyone! Lindsay: I remember that girl! Her name was Deleanor! Chris: Yeah, it's the Female Dave from TDEF. Justin brought her to LA, and seems like she was a really talented and wasted actress. It's because of her talent, and that we were the show that "discovered" her, that she is guest starring here! Danielle: ANd I am really excited to help you here! Chris: Well teams, you have four hours to get ready your perfect musical since... now! Lights... Camera... Action! Arianna: *puts hands on Jake's shoulders* I am so excited! This is the best challenge by far! Jake: Yeah, it's pretty good... Jen: All right, team. For this challenge, I'll take the lead, as I am obviuslly the most talented one. If you want an importnat role in our musical, you'll have to audition so I can hear your voice. Will: But we don't even know which musical are we going to do! Jen: Well, I thought on Hairspray, so our dear Arianna can be the protagonist! Arianna: Hey! Jen: That means she agrees! Well, get ready your songs of audition, so we can give everyone a character! Jack: This is so stupid do I even have to take part? Jen: Yes, you have. At least we need you as a dancer. Jack: Whatever, just tell me when I can do something... *walks off* Arianna: *to Jake* So, can you help me auditioning? Jake: Well.. I would like to... but probably my brother won't like that I get "humiliated" like that... Arianna: Follow Esperanza's tip, and follow your heart.... Do you want to help me? Jake: Sure, let's go! *they walk off* Scene cuts to the Buffaloes. Courtney: Ok, team! Here I am to lead the team in this challenge just because I am an expert! Gwen: Yay! We'll have again Courtney leading us! Yipee! *rolls eyes* Cody: Indeed Gwen. I am pretty sure she'll do the right job! *everyone gasps and looks at him* Gwen: *conf* Wow! Is he finally moving on? Woah... so mature from him... Doesn't seem Cody. Alejandro: *conf* That was.. revealing... Katie: Well, what musical do we do? Lindsay: What about Cats? They are cute, a musical of them will also be cool then! Katie: Yeah! What do you think DJ? DJ: I also think cats are cute... but you are cuter. *Katie blushes* Courtney: Well, Cats ''would be the musical, if I wasn't allergic to cats! I have a better idea, why not a love story? '''Alejandro': That's really interesting... but which? Courtney: Surely one of the best ones ever: West Side Stroy! And surely, I'll be Maria. DJ: I have a better idea.. why isn't Sky, Maria? Sky: Me? Why? Katie: You made us win for the first time! Why can't you make us win again? Sky: Well.. it's nice that you trust me so much! But are you sure that you want to put all that responsability on me? Alejandro: We are definetelly sure *evil grin* Courtney: Hey! What about me? Alejandro: You can be Anita, the other important female character. Cody: So, West Side story, it is? Everyone but Courtney: Yeah! Courtney: Whatever.... Scene cuts to Rock, that's talking with Brody. Rock: I have ever heard of that Hairspray thing... I hope it has some good rock&roll! Brody: I don't think so, it's a musical afterall. Rock: Why are you so whinning today? Brody: Gwen didn't wanted to be my mole. Rock: Insist, dude. Thought you were more determined! Brody: Yeah, I won't give up that easily! Thanks, pal! *bro fists, and runs away* Rock: Yeah! Rock aloud! Jen: *Appears* Finally! Here you have the songs... Rock: *reads* What...the... fu- *scene cuts to the Buffaloes* Courtney: Ok, we're on the most important part of the challenge. The casting. To make West Side Story realistic, we should divide our team of 10 into the two bands of 5, the Jets will be the contestants that look more American, and the Sharks will be the contestants that look more like Hispanic. As I am Anita, I'll be on the Sharks, and so will be Sky, who you picked as Maria. *glares at her* But the question is.. who else? Alejandro: Obviuslly, I'll be on the Sharks. It would be dumb for me to not be there. And as I am the best actor here, probably, I'll take the role of Bernardo, the most important male character of the Hispanic Band. Courtney: Whatever, we can agree on that. Alejandro: Katie will also be on the Sharks, because her skin colour and hair colour can make her look Hispanic. She'll be a dancer, a random Hispanic female. Katie: Cool! I know lots of moves I can show! Pity Sadie isn't here, we had lots of duo dances... Lindsay: Oh, I can make them with you! Katie: Yay! Alejandro: No way, girls! Katie and Lindsay: What?! Alejandro: Katie, Lindsay has blonde hair, she can rarely be on the Sharks. She'll be on the Jets, as another dancer there. Lindsay: But I can die my hair! Alejandro: No, Lindsay. Even with that, then the team will have four females and just one male, and we need at least another male to be Chimo, Maria's fiancee. Courtney: I was about to say that! Gwen: Sure you were... Alejandro: And I propose DJ! His skin is also darker, so he can pretend to be Hispanic too. DJ: Well... is that character really complicated to portray? Courtney: Nah, but you'll have to kill the protagonist at the end. DJ: WHAT?! Alejandro: He's in. *cuts his reply* Now, this makes Cody, Trent, Bridgette and Gwen to be placed in the Jets. Bridgette: Cool! We still toghether, Trent! Alejandro: Not exactly.. cause Trent will be Tony, the protagonist, that falls in love with Maria. Sky and Trent: What?! Bridgette: Can't Cody be Tony instead? Alejandro: Cody isn't enough... hot? Cool? Sexy? Well, he isn't enough for the character. But he will be the leader of the Jets, Riff. Cody: Yeah, ladies! *smiles creepily to Lindsay and Gwen* Gwen: Ugh.. and which are my and Bridgette's characters? Alejandro: Sadly, this story has just six main chars: Tony, Maria, Bernardo, Anita, Riff and Chimo. You other girls will be just dancers. And Gwen, you'll really have to do something on that look! Gwen: What do you mean? Alejandro: You'll have to pretend that you are a happy girl, with a look from the 50ies more or less... Courtney, can you change her look? Courtney: Sure, I'll do wonders with her! Gwen: Hey! I didn't even asked to... *Courtney walks off pushing her* Alejandro: All right, guys. As I'll write down the lyrics of the songs and the quotes, Lindsay and Katie can make up the clothes, DJ and Cody make the backgrounds and Sky and Trent, start warming your voices. Bridgette: Aand.. what do I do? Alejandro: Oh, right.... well... you.... go somewhere, and do something... *Bridgette gets upset* Bridgette: *conf* Alejandro thinks he's so great and can boss us all around! When we lose, he's so gone! Courtney: *conf* Nobody takes my place as director, Al. You'll be soon going down! Alejandro: *conf* Probably those guys are all thinking of getting rid of me... but ha! When this challenge finishes, I'll be a saint. Scene cuts to Arianna and Jake, that are talking, with Esperanza close. Arianna: So, I think we could audition with Trent's song from TDSKA's Madagascar ep! Jake: You sure? It may be repetitive... Maybe they want to hear sommething never before seen on the show... Esperanza: You are only trying to find ways to throw it, so you don't get humiliated in front of your brother, right? Jake: Yes, I mean no! *both stare at him* Ok, yeah.. I am a bit scared. Arianna: You don't have to fear nothing as I am with you. If you are scared, just tell us, and we won't even try. But as I've seen, you really like singing, so it would be sad that you didn't even participate... Jake: I will, and I thought that yeah let's make that Trent song... but we need a third member... Question is.. who? Esperanza: I think I have an idea of someone dumb enough to be against the "leader"... *scene cuts to Gwen, now in a green dress, and with black died hair* Gwen: Ugh.. this is disgusting... Brody: *appears running, with Jack* Gwen... I...was...uh..searching for you.... Gwen: What do you want now? Brody: Same than before *she raises her fist* Don't hurt me! Honestly, it's not such a bad offer, please, help me! You just have to tell Trent you still feel something for him! Even if it's fake! Gwen: You don't understand. I can't cause I already have a boyfriend! Brody: What? Who? Gwen: Do you think you have to care for that? Private stuff. Brody: But, C'mon! Can't you do me a favour? Gwen: No way, as I told you. *to Jack* And you should go and watch your brother, before he does something you'll regret about! Jack: Hah! Jake will never enjoy this challenge! He's as jock as I am, and will find this shit ridiculous as I do! He will never, and I repeat NEVER sing. Scene changes to the stage. Jen, Kelly and Rock, sitting as three judges. The curtains open, and a line of four people dressed as prisioners and chained appear. The front one has a guitar, second a drum, third a shaker and last one a banjo. The first one, starts playing the guitar... Jake: I got this old guitar, the strings are rusty but it's all I need... Bring in the kick drum, it can back the beat... Let's gather 'round and sing a sooooong... *Esperanza advances, playing the drum, and the third one advances, being revealed to be Will* Will: I got a shaker too... The kind of sound that wants to make you move... Bring in the uke, we'll complete the groove... Let's gather round and sing a song... All four: There's no worries on the earth tonight... We're all walkin' off the world tonight... Come on now everybody, Ccome on now everyone... We're like a locomotive, under the big hot sun... We're chained to the gang of rhythm, the song is never done! Come on now everybody, Come on now everyone, Come on everyone! Arianna: And when the night is done, these chains will hold us strong... the chords will carry on.... Long after we're gone oh oh All four: There's no worries on the earth tonight... We're all walkin' off the world tonight... Come on now everybody, Ccome on now everyone... We're like a locomotive, under the big hot sun... We're chained to the gang of rhythm, the song is never done! Come on now everybody, Come on now everyone, Come on everyone! Rock: Hahah! That was cool! Rockin' aloud! Kelly: Nice work, dudes! *conf* See? I can talk "teen"! Jen: *cuts the applauses of Kelly and Rock's "Rockin' aloud"* You call that music? Esperanza: Hey! Jen: Seriouslly, actual music has twerk, slut moves, and not this shitty "we're all friends"! Arianna: Hairspray isn't that slutty! And also, this was an audtion! We could do what we wanted to! Jen: But not..this! Get used to the real world, girl! Get bithcy! Dorothy, you aren't in Kansas anymore! So get your scarecrow *points at Jake*, your tin woman *points at Esperanza* and your Cowardy dreadlock lion *points at Will* back to your home, and leave this to the professionals! Kelly: Er, gal, are you ok? *to Arianna, that's strangely quiet and paused* Arianna: I just got an idea.. Nobody would like to be Hairspray protagonist.. but what about making The Wizard of Oz!? Jen: What? I wasn't talking serious! Arianna: No, but I am! We four can be the characters you said... Kelly can be the Aunt, Karli can be the Good Witch, Jack can be the Wizard, he's so vain that will love being in a play that has him as a protagonist without even thinking... Brody, Rock and Crimson can be the extras, first Munchkins, then trees, and then flying monkeys.. and Jen... she can be the Wicked Witch of the West! Jen: Wait, what? Rock: I like the idea, plus being a kick ass flying monkey has to ROCK! Jake: Also, nice way to make my brother contribute. Well thought, Ari! *she blushes* Esperanza: So everyone agrees? Karli: Yeah! Let's raise hands! *they all raise hands but Jen, who glares* Arianna: Cool! Let's give a task to everyone! Meanwhile, the Buffaloes: Katie: *While making a dress* And then I told her.. "No way I am going out with this", and all that cow said me was "Hell, you gotta do it for me!" Lindsay: Ugh, how selfish, reminds me when my friend Laura slapped me just because I was wearing her same lipgloss color! Katie: Ugh, they don't understand that sometimes everyone must go on their own... Lindsay: Totally, Kitty! Courtney: Geez, girls, how are you doing on that? Less chatting, and more sewing! Katie: Oh my gagh, Courtney don't be such a churl! Like, we're doing our best! Lindsay: Yeah, Korraine is helping a lot! Courtney: Just do this already! DJ and Cody have finished the backgrounds! *scene cuts to them, sitting close to some cartons with painted backgrounds. Alejandro is behind a pannel, hearing.* Cody: So, you're into Katie? DJ: What? No! Cody: Don't be ashamed, I can caught those looks of a idiotic lover in your eyes, is it your first time? DJ: First time that I like a girl? Yeah... I mean, i've been attracted to other girls before, but it feels different with this one... Cody: So what are you waiting for? Go for her! That's all I do! DJ: And has it worked? Cody: That's not the point, just go for it! DJ: But what if omma doesn't like her? Cody: Oh, she will! Katie has a nice rounded ass, and a sweet voice! Your momma will like her! DJ: Well... I don't know what does she look for in a girl... But changing topic.. what about you? Do you like Courtney, now? Cody: Well, I gotta adit she's hot, and those trousers totally fit her... but I still think on Gwen... DJ: Gwen? Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Cody: She said that with Topher there was nothing serious, and even if there was... That doesn't mean I have to give up! DJ: *conf* He's totally falling for Courtney. Cody: *conf* He's totally in love with Katie. Alejandro: *conf* Interesting things to hear... more to add at my puppet stage... *scene cuts to Trent playing the piano, as he and Sky sing. Bridgette appears in the scene* Bridgette: Trent, can I talk to you? Trent: Sure, go ahead! Bridgette: In private? Sky: Ok, ok... *walks off* Trent: So, baby, what did you wanted to tell? Bridgette: I am a bit worried for this play... aren't you supposed to kiss Sky? Trent: Bridgette, I won't! I am a professional, I'll just pretend I do, but I won't! You're the only one that means something to me! Here, have this peach! *thros her one* I saved you this from breakfast. Bridgette: Thanks, and ok. I trust you. *walks off, as he sings again* Scene cuts to the Falcons. Rock: Arianna, how do we paint the poppies? Arianna: I think poppies are red, from what I've seen. You think otherwise? Just asking... Rock: Oh, yeah, you're right! ROCKIN' ALOUD! Jen: *eye roll* *conf* I am in such idiotic team that don't even know the colour of poppies!? Arianna: Jen, I was thinking you should make the costumes with me and Kelly. It's always good to have a professional like you around... Jen: Well, at least I can agree with you on that! Seems like you aren't totally dumb... gonna help. Esperanza: My costume is going all right! Guess I'll be a tin woman with an actual tin clothes! Jake: You are really good at this, I see. Wonder where my brother and Brody went... Jack: *appears, with Brody* How's this stupid challenge going? What do I have to do? Arianna: Well, we argued on that, and we're giving you the main role, of a character that doesn't even sing! The great and powerful Oz, who the play is named at... Jack: Hmm..like my protagonism and my lack of songs.. I agree, unless my clothing is ridiculous. Arianna: We'll make sure it's not.. follow Jen, and she'll show you. Brody: And what about me? Arianna: Go with Rock, that will tell you what to do. You are both secondary characters, along with Crimson. Where is that girl? Crimson: *conf* This morning, I've found somehting really interesting under my bed. Gwen's diary. Unfortunatelly, it doesn't serve me much, right now, but I am sure there are people on the other team who would like it... maybe I should offer an auction for it, as I've heard Kelly before... Kelly: Jake, I have your scarecrow costume finished, come and see how it fits. Jake: Nice, M'dam. I think it's good... Maybe more straw here.. Jack: Hahahah! How lame! It's my scarebro! Jake: Nice one.. *bro fists* *conf* This keeps him distracted, thinking that we are close friends... Jack: I know, I am hilarious. Kelly: Have you seen Will? His lion costume is ready too. Jake: Last time I saw him, he was with Karli... *scene cuts to a small camerino under the stage, where Will is brushing Karli's hair.* Karli: Are you sure you can do this well? Will: I have lot of experience on hair, trust me. Karli: I can see. You have nice hair. If you cut it I can believe you could make a rope to strangle someone. Will: What? Karli: Forget it, random thoughts. *puts two tablets in a glass* Will: What's this? Karli: This are some meds I have to take every four hours... If I didn't...well.. things could get bad.. Will: Don't worry, I'll always make sure you do. You can count on me, you know? God always tells that we have to help each other. Karli: It's nice to know, are we friends? I don't have many friends... Will: Yeah, sure. *Smiles* Chris: *megaphone* Get ready teams, we start in ten minutes! Scene cuts to both teams, in the stage, Buffaloes at one side, Falcons at the other. Chris is in the middle. Chris: It's getting dark, which will create the perfect athmosfere for this challenge. I have a question.. whi wants to go first? Sky: Not us, we'll allow the Falcons. Jen: Hah! Sorry girl, but it's your turn, not ours. Chris: Ok, we'll solve this fast... Anyone has a coin? *Alejandro gives him one* Ok, Buffaloes are heads, Falcons are tails. If it lands on yours, you go first. *throws the coin, and catches it* Falcons go first! Get ready! *Buffaloes cheer, and Chris gives the coin back to Alejandro* Alejandro: *conf, playing with the coin in his fingers* Nothing better than a fake coin to make sure to go last! Last is the perfect placing, so the judges remember you more... and I'll give them something to remember... The Buffaloes take a sit, and at the judges table, Chris is seen smiling, Don eating some popcorn and Danielle waving at the favourites. Jack: *appears, with an annoyed look* It's our must to present you... The Wizard of Oz! The curtains open, and as Jack goes away, a house is seen in the background, with straw in the stage. Arianna is dressed like Dorothy, with a blue and white dress, and a different hairstyle. Kelly enters in the scene, dressed as a farmer. Kelly: Dorothy, it's time to bring the animals to the anti-cyclone shelter! I can feel on my bones that there will be one soon! Arianna: Now I come, Aunt Emme. Just trying to find Toto! *Kelly leaves the scene* Toto, where are you? *a plushie of a dog is behind a straw pile* Jake: *conf* It's weird that Crimson gave us her dog plushie to be as Toto. Never expected her to have this... Arianna: Oh, her you are. *gets it* A cyclone it's near, we have to go to the shelter... Ugh, sometimes I wish I didn't live this stupid life... Cyclones, farms, shelters. You know, yesterday I had a dream. I jumped in the sky, and travled away, over the rainbows... Cody: *to DJ, whispering* Wow, is she on drugs? Arianna: *as music plays* Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high... And the dreams that you dreamed of... Once in a lullaby... Somewhere over the rainbow... Blue birds fly. And the dreams that you dreamed of... Dreams really do come true ooh oh... Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me... Where trouble melts like lemon drops... High above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me... Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly... And the dream that you dare to, Ooh why, oh why can't I? Kelly: *voice* Dorothy! The cyclone is comming, ruun!!! Arianna: *as Toto is remote controled to the side of the stage, where it is unseen anymore* Toto! Don't get in the house! Toto! *runs behind him, and gets out of stage* The theme of the Wizard of Oz plays, as some crated effect of wind happens, made by some machines by Brody and Rock. Then, when it stops, a huge sound of crashing is made by Crimson. Arianna: *appears with Toto in her hands* Ugh.. *pretending to be dizzy* Where am I? Karli: *appears, pretending to have been flying* You are in Oz, my darling! Arianna: Oz? Is that in Kansas? *looks at the background, that was changed by another one when the smoke and the wind took place* Karli: I am afraid we aren't in Kansas, my dear. Is that from where you come? Is it another world? Arianna: I don't know... but who are you? Karli: I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. And you, are you a good witch, or a bad witch? Arianna: Witch... I am not a witch, just a girl... my name is Dorothy Gale... Karli: Oh.. Dorothy, and not a witch.. well, your house anded on the Wicked Witch of the East! Arianna: Oh my God I a so sorry! Karli: Oh, don't be. As her name told, she was wicked. Munchkins are going to be really happy for this, and maybe will give you a medal! Arianna: Munchkins? Karli: Yeah, here they are! *Brody, Rock and Crimson appear, on their knees* Crimson, Brody and Rock: *they sing* Ding dong the witch is dead Which old witch? the wicked witch ding dong the wicked witch is dead she's gone where the goblins go below below below below below so we can sing so we can sing ding dong your very own sing it high sing it low ding dong the wicked witch is dead!!! Jen: *throws a bomb of smoke, and appears, as the munchkins go away* Hahahahah! I've felt my sister is dead, Glinda... Karli: It's nothing on your matters, dear. Jen: I just came here for my silver slippers. Now she's dead, I claim them. Karli: As I remember, the silver slippers don't go to the closest member of the family... go to the person who murdered it's last owner... *the slippers appear at Arianna's feet* Jen: Easy now, I'll kill her! And also her stupid dog! Karli: Sorry, girl. She has my blessing, she won't be in danger until she reaches the Emerald City. Jen: Aaagh! Then, after she does, I'll get her! And she will regret having came here! *after another smoke bomb, she disappears* Arianna: I don't understand, what is the Emerald city? Why do I must go there? Karli: There, you will find the Wizard of Oz, who will give you the answer on how to return to your home. Arianna: How do I get there? Karli: Follow the yellow brick road, my dear... *pretends as she flies away* Arianna: Well, Toto... our adventure has just began! Following, there are scenes of Dorothy finding Jake the scarecrow, and releasing him, of he singing to her, as Jack looks angered from a side, they fighting with apples against trees Crimson, Brody and Rock, finding Esperanza, she singing, they finding Will, making him sing a little with them, as the three run to the Emerald city. A scene of Jen, talking about poisoned poppies, the four friends crossing the poopy field, and reaching later the Emerald city, them talking with a giant huge green head of Jack, that tells them to go and find the Wicked Witch of the West. They are seen in a forest background. Will: Brrrrr... this place gives me the creeps... can you hunt the witch without me? Arianna: We need you to do this, Lion! C'mon, the wizard will give us all what we want! Esperanza: Look, what's there in the sky? Jake: FLYING MONKEYS! Crimson, Brody and Rock dressed appear, and attack them. Crimson gets Arianna on her shoulders, Brody grabs Will's tail and Jake's arm and Rock grabs Esperanza from the hips. Scene cuts at the witch's castle. Jen: Oh, now I can kill you and get my shoes! But Glinda's blessing still remains, as you had to go to the Emerald city for some a day, and you were just there for hours... but however, you'll be my slave, until you die! *gives her a bucket* Start cleaning! Jake: Don't talk to her like that! Jen: Aw... this one thinks he's a hero! Your friends are as lame as you are! Nwo that I think on it... I will kill them, only to see your face... who should go first? Oh, right... small hero! *throws him fire* Arianna: NOO! *throws him the water in the bucket, to fire him off, and succeed, but also slpashes the witch* Jen: Aaaagh! I am melting! You... witch... biiiitch.. agh.... *disappears, getting down the stage in a trap* Arianna: We have the broom! We can return with the wizard! *scene cuts back to the Emerald City* Jack: Yo, you could kill that witch? Jake: We did, Great and powerful Oz, now can we have our wishes? Jack: Hahahah! Wishes? Come tomorrow, I am busy today! Will: GRRRR! You told us today! *jumps to the head, but crashes with the curtain, and reveals Jack, talking throught a complex machine system* Esperanza: Wait..what? Arianna: What's.. this? Will: Talk, little man! *grabs Jack's shirt* Jack: Ok, but don't hurt me! I was just a fake wizard from Minnesotta, who went to local parties to show them some magic tricks and other wonders. However, when once wanted to show them my hot air balloon, a storm happened, and I was brought here, to the magical land of Oz. My tricks impressed this citizens so much, so I decided to get a little advantatge and make dreams come true... Until that witch got in my way, and tried to stop my magic collection to benefit the people... now that you stopped her, I can do that, but I realize I am a really bad wizard, and I don't know how to solve that... Arianna: Oh, no.. then why you told us to do that? I will never go home... *cries* Jake: Oh, no... you made her cry! *hugs Arianna* Arianna: *conf* EEEE! Jake: *conf* It is a play, I know... but that was actually a good occasion to hug her! *blushes, and nearlly drools* Her hair smells like vainilla... Jack: Oh, don't cry, my girl... i think I can have somehting for you four afterall... Espeanza: Oh, really? Jack: Yeah, starting with our beast... you are actually brave, can't you see? You grabbed me like nothing, and faced the Wicked Witch! You just need soemthing to make yourself believe in that... like a degree! *gets a degree* The degree of the bravery.. every time you feel scared, or shy... just read this, that confirms that you are brave! Will: *gets it* Hahah! I am brave! ROAAAR! Jack: Instead, for our tin woman... I have what you need... A heart shaped clock... as your body, this is mechanical, and will never stop, with the time. This will mark you the beat,a nd will give you the feels, cause honestly, you have actually felt emotions during this travel... Esperanza: it's my heart! And beats! Jack: To the scarecrow... You have been smart actually during your travel... but to let you know, I have here somehting for you.. this is a straw brain that I made a citizen to make. Put it in your hat, and you'll actually be smart! Jake: Yeah, I have a brain! Arianna: A-and.. what about me, sir? Jack: For you, I have another kind of present.. follow me... we'll get in the balloon I came here on, and we'll fly to USA, our dear home! Come here.. *they get into a ballon, behind another curtain* Time to fly aand... Arianna: Wait! Toto! *jumps out of the balloon* Where's Toto?! Jack: *as the balloon disappears from the stage* Bye, giiiirl! Too laaaaate! Arianna: *grabs Toto* Noo! Waait! *cries* Esperanza: Wait, what's that? Karli: *appears in the scene* Don't worry, my dear, we can still fix this... Jake: Wow, the good Witch of the South! Karli: Have you ever wondered the magic of the slippers? Will: Wow..what is it? Karli: This magic slippers can bring you to other worlds... with the Witch there, i couldn't told you on our first meeting, but I was hoping for the wizard to tell you... now I am here, to give you the instructions for the travel... you have to knock three times the feet with them, and say "There's no place like home" this should totally bring you to your world. Arianna: Thanks, Glinda. I'll miss you a lot, guys! *they three hug, and then, Dorothy does what the witch told her. Then, a smoke bomb cuts the scene to Kansas again* Kelly: *watching Arianna appear* My girl! Dorothy! Arianna: Aunt! *they hug, as the curtains fall* The Buffaloes clap, and so do the judges. Chris: Well.. that was... something... Not really good.. but hey, not bad! Curious about what will the Buffaloes come up with! Scene cuts to behind the curtains. Courtney: *bitting a glove* This will be a disaster... horrible... Cody: Hey, calm down! We aren't gonna make it so bad! *barf sound is heared* DJ: Bring towels, Katie has just barfed! Courtney: OMG, OMG, OMG! Cody: Chill! It won't be that bad, trust me! I am sure that we will do good and win! Courtney: Alright, I'll give it a chance... Trent: Guys, we start in a minute! Cody: Cool, see how good I do it! Music plays, and the bands are introduced, and clash with a song. Then, scene shows Alejandro and Sky, with Courtney on a side. Alejandro: ¡Aaaay, Hermanita! So good you came here! *hugs Sky* Sky: It's nice to see you again Bernardo! I really wanna see more of this beautiful city! Alejandro: I can see the feeling, María! I am also really happy that our parents allowed you to come. Anita has already found you a job here! Sky: Nice, so happy for it! Alejandro: Oh, right! You didn't know each other, just from what I told you in my letters... María, this is Anita, my girlfriend, and fianceé. Mi Amor, she is my sister, María, the one you found a job as a dressmaker in that shop at the corner! Courtney: A pleasure to meet my love's younger sister! And tell me, will you come at this night's ball at Doc's? Alejandro: I don't wanna bring her there, too many Jets. You know what they did to Chimo's cousin. Courtney: C'mon, she'll have fun, and I'll watch her! Sky: Yeah, ¡por favor, Bernardo! Alejandro: Allright, allright.... but keep an eye on her, or my parents will kill me. Scene changes to Trent, that is on a bar, Doc's. He's throwing some darts, as he drinks some beer. Cody enters in the bar. Cody: Tony! I was preciselly looking for you! Trent: Oh, Riff, Old pal! Why did you wanted to see me? Cody: Well, there's a dance here, this afternoon... and on the band, we have some hot chicks that may need the assistance of a veteran... Trent: Riff, I told you that my days on the band are over, I am not planning to get in again. Cody: I know, I know! But it's just for a night.. c'mon, do it for the old days! Come here at 11:00 o¡clock, when the party starts! Trent: Fine, but just for the Old days. Also, will there be any shark in here? Cody: We'll make sure this place is shark-freed, don't worry. We'll have fun! Scene switches to the same location, but hours later. Everyone is dancing there, and Sky arrives with Courtney, and start to talk to Alejandro. In the distance, Trent asks Cody. Trent: You said there weren't going to be Sharks in here! And who is that new girl? Cody: I am sorry, thought wrong.. they know this is our site, they probably came here to protest... and about the girl.. well, she's Bernardo's sister, that has just arrived to the city. Trent: Oh. Well, as of now, let's just ignore them. If they don't seek for troubles, then we won't give them. Sky talks to Alejandro. Sky: Hey, who are those guys over there? they look different from us! Alejandro: Ugh, sister. Those guys are from the local band called the Jets, our rival band. They threaten us like shit, and theink they are way better. Don't get close to them, María. Sky: Allright, brother. i won't. Bridgette: *as narrator* Music played, and everyone danced, and mixed, and under the light of the tacky lights of the bar, Tony and María shared a dance, and felt a sparkle inside. That was love. But the night was young, and the two bands went each other to their zone, and they could just tell themselves their names, and share a kiss, when none of their friends was watching. Cody: Hey, Tony, you look different! Anything happened? Trent: It happened something strange... *music plays* The most beautiful sound I ever heard... Maria, Maria, Maria... All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word.... Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria... Maria! I just met a girl named Maria... And suddenly that name will never be the same... To me... Maria... I just kissed a girl named Maria, and suddenly I found, how wonderful a sound can be... Maria... Say it loud and there's music playing... Say it soft and it's almost like praying... Maria, I'll never stop saying Maria... Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria... Cody: Ok, I think I have at least clear the name... but isn't it the name of that new Shark girl? Trent: Well, it's her.. but she's more than a shark... she's a human being.. she's sweet, and nice and... Cody: Sorry to tell, but you can't fall in love with a Shark. Plus, that girl is already engaged to Chimo, another guy of the band. Trent: I don't care! I think she feels the same... oh, María... I wish I could know what are you thinking right now... *sigh* Scene changes. Sky: *sighing* Oh... Courtney: Chica, what has happened? Sky: Nothing... Courtney: You totally look as if you were in love... this is interesting... Sky: Love? Nah... well.. I have to go to sleep.. and... *leaves, as Alejandro enters* Alejandro: Anita, what has happened? Courtney: Your sister is in love, Bernardo. Alejandro: You hear that, Chimo? DJ: huh-huh, yeah! She's really pretty, nice that she loves me! Courtney: Yeah, all it's love here! Me and the girls love to be on America! *music plays* Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion... Let it sink back in the ocean... Always the hurricanes blowing... Always the population growing... And the money owing... And the sunlight streaming, and the natives steaming... I like the island Manhattan, smoke on your pipe and put that in! Girls: I like to be in America... Okay by me in America... Everything free in America. Alejandro: For a small fee in America. Courtney: Buying on credit is so nice... Alejandro: ... One look at us and they charge twice. Katie: I'll have my own washing machine... DJ: ...What will you have though to keep clean? Courtney: Skyscrapers bloom in America... Katie: Cadillacs zoom in America... Courtney: Industry boom in America... Boys: Twelve in a room in America! Courtney: Lots of new housing with more space... Alejandro: Lots of doors slaming in our face! Courtney: I'll get a terrace apartment... Alejandro: Better get rid of your accent! Courtney: Life can be bright in America... Boys: If you can fight in America! Girls: Life is all right in America... Boys: If you're all white in America... Alejandro: Everywhere grime in America... Organized crime in America... Terrible time in America Courtney: You forget I'm in America! Alejandro: I think I'll go back to San Juan... Courtney: I know what boat you can get on! Alejandro: Everyone there will give big cheers... Courtney: Everyone there will have moved here! Alejandro: Enough! I can't let María to live in a city where there's another band that could try to do really unholy things, with her. I am going to challenge the Jet's leader to a fight, and whoever wins, gets the control of the city, while the loser's band gets splitted. Katie: You shouldn't do that, it could be dangerous! DJ: Not if he is the danger! Alejandro: You said it, amigo. Let's go and find that losers! Scene changes to the night. Cody is walking with Gwen and Lindsay to the meeting point they accorded with the Sharks. Trent appears. Cody: Tony! And I thought you were never going to pick a side and support us! Trent: I haven't come for that, I've came to stop you! No matter who loses, this will end up so wrong! Don't do such a silly thing! Gwen: C'mon, Tony! We are surely going to win! Lindsay: Yeah, Tino! It's our chance to rule this city! Trent: Don't you understand! This si thw worst thing you could have... Alejandro: *appeearing with DJ, Courtney and Katie* Finally! i was afraid you were too much of a coward to came, Riff! Cody: Shut up, bastard! And let's fight! *Cody and Alejandro start running in circles, ready to smack* Sharks: ARRIBA, BERNARDO! Jets (but Trent): GO, RIFF! Trent: STOP! PLASE, STOOP! Alejandro: *conf, with a knife on his hands* See this? Props knife... now you see it... *opens his hand, and it falls to the toilet* And now you don't! Oh, my God, what can I do? Wait... *puts his hand on his pocket* I have a real one here, nobody will notice... *evil grin, as he shows the knife* DJ: Bernardo, do what we acorded! Alejandro: Yeah! *jumps to Cody, and grabs his neck, and gets the knife up* Jets: THAT'S CHEATING! Cody: No, please no, help! Alejandro: Coward! *multiple attacks him, but he only can make some cuts on his arms* Cody: AAAL! IT'S A REAL ONE! AAAL! Alejandro: What? I can't here you with this screams! Gonna stab! *gets ready to stab* Cody: IT'S REAL, HELP SOMEBODY! Sky enters in the scene, running, and throws a fire ball at both, to knock Alejandro down. Cody: Aaagh! It burns! Alejandro: HEEELP! OUUUCH! AAAAGH! Sky: Oh, no! What have I done?! Courtney barfs out of nerves, while Lindsay and Gwen take Cody away, and DJ and Katie get Alejandro, that doesn't stop shouting, out. Trent: *grabs Bridgette's shoulders* C'mon, as narrator make something so we can safe the situation! Bridgette: Nice idea! *goes to the stage and starts telling about what should have happened, ignoring that Trent is taking Courtney out of the stage slowly, and then Sky*. Alejandro: *conf* Ouch! It really hurts, Sky! *stops* Hahahahahah! This is going perfectly! Scene advances to the last part of the play. Trent sees Sky, and runs to her, and she runs to him! Trent: María! Sky: Tony! When they hug, DJ appears from behind a fake building and shots Trent's back with a paintball gun, that leaves his back red. Sky: Tony! TONY! *hugs him* Trent: M-m-maría... I.. l-love you... *closes eyes* Sky: Nooooo! NOOO! *cries, still hugging him* Both bands approach, and see the dramatic scene, crying, and then, María makes them a final speech. Curtains fall. Chris: Wow.. this has been really dramatic... wait a second, e and the other judges have to deliberate who wins, and who loses... Scene cuts to both teams on different sides of the stage. Chris is in the middle, with Don and Danielle. Chris: It has been a tough decision, cause you both did horrible... Danielle: Not true, they did both a really good job! Chris: If that trash is what you call good job, not wanna see your works at LA.... Don: However, we decided that the winners are.. Chris: No cutting, Don! *pushes him*. However, we decided that the winners are.... Danielle: ... the Fanatic Falcons, with an excellent Wizard of Oz! The teams' mood suddenly changes. Rock puts his hands up, rockin' aloud, Kelly claps, Karli highs five with Will, Esperanza cheers with her hands up, Brody and Jack bro-fist, Crimson makes a small smile, Jen says "obvius" and Jake grabs Arianna's hips, raises her from the ground, both laughing, gets her down and both hug. However, the moment is interrupted by Jack, that brags his brother's neck in a noogie. Jack: That's my bro! See? I told you to make this musical if we wanted to succeed! Jake: Yeah, sure you did... *Esperanza looks at him with a bit of disappointment, but she soon laughs again, and hugs Ari* The Buffaloes' reaction is very different. Courtney tries to jump on Sky, but is hold back by DJ, Cody and Gwen. Lindsay and Katie cry, Bridgette and Trent hug, with a sad look, and Alejandro is the only one that smiles, when nobody can see him. Chris: Yeah, thanks you Danielle! *she blushes* So, Fans, who are you sending to exile at Awkanawaw? Jen: I volunteer, I've been really annoying this challenge, I want to make up. *Don throws her at the Boat of Losers, and both leave* Crimson: Courtney, can you watch me this? I have to use the restroom... *gives her the diary* Courtney: Sure.. what do we have here? *as she leaves* Gwen's diary? *reads* Oh! Gwen: Hey! That's my diary! *grabs it* I knew it was you, Courtney! Courtney: I didn't have it! And why did you lied? You have a boyfriend! Gwen: It was not of you buisness! Leave me alone! *runs away* Crimson: *conf* I guessed that if she had the book, I would better return it to her. I don't want troubles with spoiled brats. Gwen: *conf* i knew it, I knew it! Trust no one! And less Courtney! Chris: Well, I'll wait until Don returns, and then, see you at elimination, Buffaloes! Scene switches to Awkanawaw prison. Don: So, any progress, Jen? Jen: I've been busy trying to make alliances with some losers on the team... Don: And I've been busy garanteeing your win! Who do you think that made the questions on second challenge easier for your team? Who do you think that put the papers easier to find in the third? And who do you think that has convinced the other judges to make you win? I have done lot of work, but you have done anything to sabotage Chris, just making enemies on your team! Jen: But... I allied with Crimson! Don: Really? See this video.. *plays on a screen Crimson's conf: I'm not here to make friends or allies, so as soon as the time is right, Jen is taking a first class ride to Loserville, population her.* Jen: Oh, what a bitch! Don: Jen, I appreciate our alliance, but struggle to make friends, or you will be kicked with nothing I can do... Jen: I will, but first, I have a loser to punish... *looking still at the screen* Elimination ceremony Chris: Well, teams get to vote, cause after this ceremony, just nine Favourites will remain... Gwen: *conf* Courtney! She has to go! Sky: *conf* Alejandro... making him out is my only chance... DJ: *conf* Hmmm.... Alejandro: *conf* Do I have to say? Courtney: *conf* I can't vote Gwen, I have to make her think I still care for her... So... Chris: Alright, the team has voted, and I have marshmallows to Gwen, DJ, Katie, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent and Cody, who recieved no votes! Cody: Yeah! *gets it* Rockin' aloud! *stops, as everyone looks at him* Oops, wrong character... *sits again* Chris: Now, just left three at the bottom row... and another one who is safe is... Courtney! Courtney: Thanks God! Chris: Yeah.. but we're down to the final two... Al, your bossy behavoir and your injury have brought you here.. Sky, from team savior, to horrible fire monster.. Anyways... the last marshmallow goes to.... Alejandro! Alejandro: *conf* Surprised? I am sure you are not. Chris: So, Sky, Wicked Witch, go and take the Boat fo Losers, you are out. Sky: Guys, understand, i did it for the good of the team! It was a real knife, I didn't wanted to hurt or harm any- *Don pushes her on the boat* Chris: Yeah, whatever, leave the place, guys. Have a good night. Alejandro leaves the ceremony, and walks to the Spa Hotel, where the Falcons are celebrating their win. He clims to the windows, and sneaks in. Gets the key of the room, and enters inside. He then looks at his stage, and cuts the threads of puppet Sky, and throws her to a close container, where there are Jacques, Max and Shawn's puppets. Alejandro: Another one down.. Now time to focus on a new one... *puts the next red sticker on puppet Courtney's head* Hahahahahahahahahah! Chris: *pauses screen* Wow, this guys is scary! Anyways, will he succeed? Will Sky be the only eliminated girl? Will Jen have revenge on Crimson? Will some couples kiss? Will I stop saying possible things that could happen? This has been all on this epsiode of Total.. Drama... Faaaaaans Vs. Favouriteees! Don: See you next time! Chris: DOOON! 'THE END' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Happy's Episodes